User blog:GlitterInformer/Smile Pretty Cure!/Glitter Force SDC: Episode 44 (Sub), 36 (Dub)
Return to Episode 43 (Sub), 35 (Dub) | Return to the Table of Contents | Advance to Episode 45 (Sub), 37 (Dub) Japanese title: “The Secret Behind the Smile! Miyuki’s True Ultra-Happy!!” English title: “The Gift of Friendship” Judging by the preview from last episode, this episode is about Miyuki/Emily finding the girl who brought her out of her shell as a kid and taught her to smile. You’d think that was Nico from the movie, since her book had the same effect on a young Miyuki there, but the girl from the preview is different. Perhaps the movie isn’t canon; Pretty Cure movies usually aren’t. With that aside, there are 5 episodes left and 2 more Cure Décors/Glitter Charms. Today is going to be quite the pivotal episode, because the Royal Clock is going to come full circle! With the Bad Energy Memory/Wheel of Doom having 2 ticks left, the end is nigh! We start with a view of the town. There are Christmas decorations everywhere, which is a good sign! Pretty Cure’s Christmas episodes tend to be ones that kickstart the grand finale. Like the past four episodes, this one starts with a monologue from its focus character, this time being Miyuki/Emily. Miyuki says her name and tells the audience that she loves happy things and searches for something new every day to make her ultra-happy, even though she’s not sure what “ultra-happy” means. Emily says that she’s excited because Christmas is coming and she’s going shopping. Candy and Miyuki/Emily state their excitement about shopping. Then, Nao/April and Akane/Kelsey greet them. Miyuki apologizes for being late, while Emily says she’s almost embarrassed by how happy she is. Then, she trips (Emily cries, “Oh, no!” as she trips and says she’s embarrassed afterwards). A woman offers to help Miyuki/Emily. A sign behind her is edited. 44 01 japanese signs 1.png|Woman: "Are you okay?" Miyuki: "Yes..." Girl: "Here, Big Sis!" Miyuki: "Huh?" 44 02 english signs 1.png|Woman: "You okay?" Emily: "Yeah, I'm fine..." Girl: "You dropped your doll!" Emily: "Huh?" The woman’s daughter gives Candy to Miyuki/Emily, thinking Candy’s a doll. As Miyuki/Emily takes her, she notices that the girl’s wearing a wing-shaped necklace with a mirror in the center. It seems whoever this girl is, she’s determined to rip off poor Nico. Miyuki/Emily flashes back to a girl with the same necklace on. In the sub, the flashback is silent; in the dub, Emily says that the mirror is familiar. Here is another shot of the edited sign in more detail. Also, one of the wreaths is changed into a Star of David. It seems about right that an American store wouldn’t want to leave out their Jewish customers. 44 03 japanese signs 2.png|Miyuki: "...It's nothing!" Woman: "Are you sure?" 44 04 english signs 2.png|Emily: "...Oh! Yeah, I'm fine." Woman: "Well, alright." In the sub, the woman asks what Miyuki was thinking about and Miyuki says it’s nothing; in the dub, the woman asks if Emily is really okay and Emily says she is. The girl and Miyuki/Emily say goodbye to each other, and another sign is edited. 44 05 japanese signs 3.png|Miyuki: "Bye-bye!" 44 06 english signs 3.png|Emily: "Thanks for your help!" Akane/Kelsey asks if Miyuki/Emily and Candy are okay. Candy complains about being hurt. Then, Miyuki/Emily thinks about the necklace. In the sub, as she starts to do this, Yayoi says Candy fell hard; in the dub, Candy complains some more about getting hurt and Lily pities her. Miyuki says that the mirror seems familiar; Emily says she’d almost forgotten it. We get the opening themes. Then, we cut to the Bad End Kingdom/Shadow Realm. Wolfrun/Ulric is standing far outside of the base, surrounded by thorns, and getting rained on very hard. Wolfrun complains about not being able to go back to the base, and says that since he’s a lone wolf, he should be able to do whatever he wants while Ulric gets mad at Rascal for banishing him but worries about what he told him. Wolfrun/Ulric flashes back to Joker/Rascal threatening to return him to his former state. Rascal speaks for longer than Joker. For some reason, the last chance Wolfrun/Ulric got in 40->32 wasn’t really his last chance, as he has another Black Nose, with which he resolves to destroy Cure Happy/Glitter Lucky. Why her? I understand him targeting Sunny in 40->32 since she beat him up in 23->20, but him suddenly hating Happy/Lucky comes out of nowhere. The sub shows the title card. Then, we cut back to town. Miyuki/Emily tells her friends about the significance of the necklace. In the sub, Nao asks about the necklace; in the dub, Lily says it was a blast from the past and Kelsey theorizes that Emily hit her head. Miyuki/Emily says that she used to have a necklace like it, and Miyuki adds that her first friend gave it to her and it taught her how important smiles are. A shot of the five walking is cut from the beginning. 44 07 cut 1.png|Nao: "The hand mirror that girl from before had?" Miyuki: "Yeah. It looked similar to the one I had when I was a kid." We get a flashback. Miyuki/Emily says that when she was younger, she went to her grandma’s house. Miyuki says she lived there for a while because of her dad’s work, while Emily says she visited for summer vacation. Also, in the sub, Reika interrupts to say that they visited Grandma’s house in the summer, and in the dub, Kelsey asks if Emily’s telling a fairy tale when Emily says, “It started a long, long time ago…” Miyuki/Emily says she was shy as a kid and spent most of her time reading alone. In the dub, April interrupts in shock that Emily was ever shy. Also, Miyuki/Emily’s picture books are edited, though the illegible characters on the pages of one still look Japanese. 44 08 japanese books 1.png|Miyuki: "I read books all by myself inside the house." 44 09 english books 1.png|Emily: "I spent most of my time all alone looking at books. Then, Grandma gave Miyuki/Emily a wing-shaped mirror, though it wasn’t exactly like the one from earlier. In the dub, Kelsey asks if Grandma gave Emily a mirror because her face was dirty. Grandma told Miyuki/Emily to smile more as she gave her the mirror. In the sub, she said good things would happen to Miyuki if she smiled; in the dub, she said Emily would make more friends with a smile. In the sub, Grandma just giggles as she pets Miyuki’s head; in the dub, she continues to talk. Also, the dub adds dialogue where Emily says she followed Grandma’s advice. We cut back to the present for a bit. In the sub, Akane and Yayoi were surprised that Miyuki was ever not cheerful; in the dub, only Lily is, and Kelsey says the mirror worked. Miyuki/Emily played with the mirror and practiced smiling into it, and this gave her the courage to go out and make friends. Emily compares it to taking selfies, but without a camera. Back in the past, Miyuki/Emily noticed a group of girls her age pretending to run a restaurant (in the dub, it was a tea shop). The girls went up to her and asked who she is, but she was too scared to talk. Eventually, one of the girls reaches for Miyuki/Emily’s mirror and Miyuki/Emily runs off in fear. In the dub, the girl shouts that she wasn’t going to steal it. Miyuki/Emily sat under a tree and asked the mirror to show her some friends. At first, nothing happened and Miyuki/Emily began to cry. The dub gets rid of a period of silence by having present-day Emily narrate that she was alone and disheartened until something strange happened. A flash of light appeared above Miyuki/Emily, and she saw a girl sitting in the tree above her. In the sub, it’s silent when the girl looks down at Miyuki and Miyuki looks up in awe; in the dub, Emily narrates that she found her first friend. We return to the present. In the sub, Reika asks what the girl’s name was; in the dub, Lily asks what her name was and Chloe asks how she got up so high in the tree. Miyuki/Emily says that she doesn’t remember her name and believes she never asked. Akane says that Miyuki was always forgetful, while Kelsey says that names are important when it comes to friends. Nao/April asks what happened next, and the flashback returns. Miyuki/Emily says that she played with her friend in the forest a lot, Emily adding that whenever she came to the forest, the girl would mysteriously appear. Miyuki/Emily and her friend had a lot of fun that summer, and Miyuki/Emily drew pictures of them to show her. The picture in the front is edited in the dub. I may be wrong, but I believe the Japanese picture says, “Smile-chan and Pi-chan” (“-chan” ''being an honorific added to the end of young girls’ names in Japan). 44 10 japanese books 2.png|Miyuki: "And then I started drawing what happened in my picture diary." 44 11 english books 2.png|Emily: "So to thank her for my friend, I made a picture book of all our adventures together." 44 12 japanese books 3.png|Miyuki: "I wanted to show her what I drew and went over to the huge tree..." 44 13 english books 3.png|Emily: "When I finished the book, I couldn't wait to show it to her!" Miyuki/Emily ran to show her friend the pictures, but then she came across the girls from before. She wanted to run away again, but she heard her friend tell her to smile. The odd thing was that the friend wasn’t really there. After much hesitation, Miyuki/Emily brought herself to smile and greet the group. The hesitation is kept silent in the dub for once, though it is shortened. Here are the cut clips: 44 14 cut 2.png 44 15 cut 3.png|Miyuki: *grunts* After she greets them, there’s another awkward, silent moment. More clips are cut. 44 16 cut 4.png 44 17 cut 5.png In the sub, the girls greet Miyuki; in the dub, they shout that Emily can talk (with two of them awkwardly echoing the first) and then greet Emily. They ask her name, and Miyuki/Emily tells them. In the dub, one of the girls says her name is Penny. Then, they ask to see her picture book and are amazed at its quality. A shot of the book’s interior is cut. Maybe Saban was tired of editing the moving cover. Once again, I’m probably wrong, but I think the left page says, “So much fun” and the right page says, “Sumairun” (a portamenteau of ''“sumairu”, the Japanese pronunciation of “smile”, and the suffix “run”). 44 18 cut 6.png|Girls: *cries of amazement* One of the girls: "Cute!" The girls compliment Miyuki/Emily, and she starts becoming less nervous. Her old friend appears behind her for a moment, but when Miyuki/Emily turns to look, she’s gone. Over this, Emily narrates that at that moment, she learned to smile and make new friends. We cut to the present. Miyuki says that she learned that frowning makes happy things go away, and that she needs to smile for fun things to come; Emily says that she learned that making friends is “one of the easiest things in the world” (sure doesn’t seem that way to me, pal) as long as you smile. Reika/Chloe asks if Miyuki/Emily ever saw her first friend again, and Miyuki/Emily says she didn’t. After she made her new friends, the girl disappeared, and when Miyuki/Emily asked about her, nobody knew who she was. In the sub, Miyuki says that she thinks the girl was a fairy who came from the mirror. Candy says she didn’t come from a mirror and Yayoi says Miyuki wasn’t talking about her. In the dub, Emily says that she probably just imagined the girl. Candy says the girl might be a pixie, Lily asks if she thinks that could be, and Candy says no. Reika/Chloe says she liked the story, and Miyuki/Emily says that the girl inspired her to look for happiness all around her so that someday she can find the happiest thing in the world. Miyuki calls this goal her “true ultra-happy”; Emily calls it “the ultimate happiest happiness.” We cut to Wolfrun/Ulric floating above everything. Wolfrun says he’s disgusted by all the happiness around him and that he’ll destroy everything, Cure Happy included; Ulric says that it’s time to settle his score with Happy/Lucky and that he’ll come out on top. The sub gives us the eyecatches, which show Cure Happy and Princess Happy. Then, we return to town. In the sub, Reika asks what Miyuki means by “true ultra-happy”, Miyuki says she doesn’t know, and Akane tells Miyuki that the shirt she picked out isn’t mature. In the dub, Lily says she can’t believe Emily’s story was real and April and Kelsey say that they're glad it happened so she could be friends with them. Another sign is changed. These people really feel bad for Jews being bombarded by everything Christmas, don’t they? Nice people. 44 19 japanese signs 4.png|Akane: "But I can't believe it." 44 20 english signs 4.png|April: "...it's a good thing you met her." After the girls are done shopping, Miyuki/Emily says all of their names and starts laughing. Dialogue is added after Emily says, “Candy,” where Candy says, “That’s my name!” The girls are confused (Lily asks if there’s something on her face). In the sub, Miyuki says she just wanted to say their names, Nao, Reika, and Candy say Miyuki is weird, and everyone laughs. In the dub, Emily says she wanted to make sure they were real, Aprril and Chloe say they are, Candy says Kelsey isn’t, and everyone laughs at Candy’s joke. Then, Yayoi/Lily notices the little girl from the beginning of the episode. In the sub, it’s silent as we close up on the girl and Reika says that something’s wrong; in the dub, April says there’s something wrong during the closeup and Chloe suggests that the girl may be lost. The girls go up to the girl and Miyuki/Emily asks where her mom is. This causes the girl to cry, but Nao/April calms her down and asks her name. Name Change: The little girl is named Yura in the sub and Nora in the dub. Miyuki/Emily stays with Yura/Nora, and the others go off to search for her mom. Another sign is blanked out. In the sub, this sign says (I believe), “Christmas Sale in Session”, though most of “Christmas” is offscreen. Oddly, the second shot of the green banner has its blue stripes become red. 44 21 japanese signs 5.png 44 22 english signs 5.png 44 23 japanese signs 6.png|Miyuki: "Yura-chan, just wait a bit longer, okay?" 44 24 english signs 6.png|Emily: "Aw, don't worry, it won't be much longer now." Yura/Nora starts to cry again, so Miyuki/Emily distracts her by asking where she got her wing-shaped mirror. Yura/Nora says she got it from her mom. Yura says that her mom gave it to her because she was a crybaby and looking in the mirror might stop her from crying; Nora says that her mom said that if she smiles into the mirror, the mirror will smile back at her and make her less scared. Miyuki/Emily asks Yura/Nora if she loves her mom, and she says she does. Miyuki/Emily says that others’ love for Yura/Nora gives Yura/Nora a warm feeling, and she realizes that receiving happiness from others may just be her true and ultimate happiness. Then, Wolfrun/Ulric appears. Ulric shouts, “Now!” as he appears, “Shadow time!” as he summons a Bad End, and “Almost there, Emperor Nogo,” as he rotates the Wheel of Doom to its penultimate click. Japanese text is removed from one of the buildings. Also, Ulric says, “I hope you’re feeling lucky, Glitter Lucky!” and I wish he wouldn’t. 44 25 japanese signs 7.png|Wolfrun: "I found you, Cure Happy!" Miyuki: *gasps* 44 26 english signs 7.png|Ulric: "Hope you're feeling lucky, Glitter Lucky!" Emily: *gasps* Wolfrun explains that he was targeting Cure Happy because everything started going wrong when they met; Ulric says it will be the final showdown between them. Wolfrun/Ulric tells Miyuki/Emily to transform, and Miyuki/Emily notes that he looks different than usual before doing so. Just like the very first episode, Wolfrun/Ulric turns a brick house into an Akanbe/Buffoon (this time being Hyper/Twilight, of course). Ulric says, “Honey, I’m home!” as he jumps into the Twilight Buffoon. Once again, he fails at being funny. The Akanbe/Buffoon punches Happy/Lucky into a wall. A shot of this happening is cut so Saban doesn’t have to alter the sign with Japanese text. 44 27 cut 7.png|Cure Happy: *SCREAMS* The Akanbe/Buffoon proceeds to deliver a complete beatdown to Happy/Lucky since she can’t move. Part of this is darkened in the dub. 44 28 japanese beatdown 1.png|Wolfrun: *BATTLE CRIES* 44 29 english beatdown 1.png|Buffoon: *REPEATED GRUNTS* 44 30 japanese beatdown 2.png|Cure Happy: *grunts* 44 31 english beatdown 2.png|Glitter Lucky: *grunts* 44 32 japanese beatdown 3.png|Wolfrun: *YELLS* 44 33 english beatdown 3.png|Buffoon: *GRUNTS* 44 34 japanese beatdown 4.png 44 35 english beatdown 4.png In the sub, Wolfrun says he’s always annoyed by Happy and Happy asks why he’s attacking her. In the dub, Ulric asks if Lucky still has a glow in her heart and Lucky says that he doesn’t and that he has bad breath (a callback to episode 20 of the dub, where Candy says Rascal has bad breath). Wolfrun/Ulric says that the only reason Happy/Lucky keeps going on about smiles and friendship is because she’s useless on her own. Happy/Lucky says that her friends make her happy, and their concern about her wellbeing makes her strong. Wolfrun/Ulric gets completely annoyed and tries to crush her, but of course, since he’s a Pretty Cure villain, the target is always strong enough to resist. Ulric obviously hasn’t caught on to this, since dialogue is added where he exclaims his relief at having killed her. Additionally, dialogue is added where Lucky says, “Guess again,” but other than that, the first part of her struggling against the Akanbe/Buffoon’s fists is left without dialogue. After this, Happy/Lucky lectures Wolfrun/Ulric about how friends lift each other up and how they make life worth living. Both Happy and Lucky have flashbacks to many of the past episodes, but the flashback is changed in the dub. Here is the sub’s: 44 36 japanese flashback 1.png|Cure Happy: "Even someone as shy as me..." 44 37 japanese flashback 2.png|Cure Happy: "...was able to take her first step." 44 38 japanese flashback 3.png 44 39 japanese flashback 4.png 44 40 japanese flashback 5.png|Cure Happy: "I'm sure everyone feels the same way." 44 41 japanese flashback 6.png|Cure Happy: "They're able to pull through with the help of others." 44 42 japanese flashback 7.png 44 43 japanese flashback 8.png|Cure Happy: "They know they can't do everything by themselves." 44 44 japanese flashback 9.png 44 45 japanese flashback 10.png|Cure Happy: "They understood." 44 46 japanese flashback 11.png 44 47 japanese flashback 12.png|Cure Happy: "Not only our friends..." 44 48 japanese flashback 13.png|Cure Happy: "...but our fathers..." 44 49 japanese flashback 14.png|Cure Happy: "...mothers..." 44 50 japanese flashback 15.png|Cure Happy: "...family..." 44 51 japanese flashback 16.png 44 52 japanese flashback 17.png|Cure Happy: "...everyone in class..." 44 53 japanese flashback 18.png|Cure Happy: "...teachers..." 44 54 japanese flashback 19.png|Cure Happy: "...and also..." 44 55 japanese flashback 20.png|Cure Happy: "...our beloved Candy." 44 56 japanese flashback 21.png And here is the dub’s: 44 57 english flashback 1.png|Glitter Lucky: "You'll never know what it's like to have friends." 44 58 english flashback 2.png|Glitter Lucky: "And not just friends..." 44 59 english flashback 3.png|Glitter Lucky: "...but all sorts of people that you care about," 44 60 english flashback 4.png|Glitter Lucky: "...and who care about you!" 44 61 english flashback 5.png|Glitter Lucky: "Classmates and teachers and family..." Oddly, some of the shots of the Japanese flashback were things that Miyuki didn't see with her own eyes, so she shouldn't be able to flash back to them. Happy says that she won’t let Wolfrun destroy the happiness of others; Lucky says that the ultimate happiest happiness is the happiness of others, and the penultimate thing is never seeing Ulric again. This declaration causes Happy/Lucky to get the final shiny new Cure Décor/Glitter Charm. Unlike the last four episodes, the new Glitter Charm is darkened. 44 62 ultra cure decor.png 44 63 ultra glitter charm.png|Queen Euphoria: "Activate Ultra Power!" And so is the ensuing giant pink laser. 44 64 japanese laser 1.png|Wolfrun: *GRUNTS* 44 65 english laser 1.png|Buffoon: *GRUNTS* 44 66 japanese laser 2.png|Wolfrun: "What is this!?" 44 67 english laser 2.png|Ulric: "What the-" In the sub, the anime is silent as we see Cure Happy’s glowing, after which Wolfrun notices the light shining off her is the same as Cure Sunny’s when she performed Sunny Fire Burning; in the dub, Wolfrun speaks over the whole thing, panicking because the same thing happened when Sunny got her powerup and because Lucky is even pinker. There’s an EPIC FISTFIGHT where Happy/Lucky kicks the Akanbe/Buffoon into the ground. Then she gives him a glare that intimidates even him, which is another dose of EPIC. Wolfrun/Ulric gets so angry that the Akanbe/Buffoon grows even larger, but Happy/Lucky isn’t fazed, as she’s still got a trick up her sleeve. Name Change: '''Happy’s new attack is '''Happy Shower Shining. Lucky’s is Sparkle Storm Shining. The dub name for the attack is particularly ironic, since the second part of the attack is severely dimmed. It’s so dimmed, it’s hard to make out what’s going on. 44 68 happy shower shining 1.png 44 69 sparkle storm shining 1.png 44 70 happy shower shining 2.png 44 71 sparkle storm shining 2.png 44 72 happy shower shining 3.png 44 73 sparkle storm shining 3.png 44 74 happy shower shining 4.png 44 75 sparkle storm shining 4.png 44 76 happy shower shining 5.png|Cure Happy: "SHINING!" 44 77 sparkle storm shining 5.png|Glitter Lucky: "SHINING!" 44 78 happy shower shining 6.png 44 79 sparkle storm shining 6.png 44 80 happy shower shining 7.png 44 81 sparkle storm shining 7.png 44 82 happy shower shining 8.png 44 83 sparkle storm shining 8.png 44 84 happy shower shining 9.png 44 85 sparkle storm shining 9.png 44 86 happy shower shining 10.png 44 87 sparkle storm shining 10.png 44 88 happy shower shining 11.png|Wolfrun: *SCREAMS* 44 89 sparkle storm shining 11.png|Ulric: *SCREAMS* Seriously. Would you look at that. Sparkle Storm “Shining” is MORE SHADOWY THAN THE SHADOW REALM’S ATTACKS. This is even worse than episode 40->32. At least you can see Sparkle Fire Inferno, even if there’s a thick black border around it. Here, it’s just horrible. Happy/Lucky collapses from exhaustion (Lucky saying, “Piece of cake…”). Happy asks why Wolfrun is so stubborn, while Lucky asks why Ulric won’t realize he’ll never win. Both lines mean the same thing, but I get the feeling that Happy feels bad for his endless pursuit of unhappiness, while Lucky just hates him. It would be perfectly reasonable to hate this guy, mind you, but one of the cool things about Pretty Cure is its emphasis (in some seasons, at least) on happiness and friendship for everyone, even the villains. Sometimes the villains are pure evil and never consider it and the girls are forced to resort to murder, but they often receive an offer of mercy. Wolfrun/Ulric shouts that he has to win and is about to attack Happy/Lucky, but the other four interfere. They perform Royal Rainbow Burst, completing the Royal Clock and receiving the Butterfly Décor/Charm. We cut to the evening, where Yura/Nora and her mom say goodbye to the girls. Then, it starts snowing. In the sub, Candy says it’s pretty; in the dub, she asks if they can eat the snow and Lily says she can if it isn’t yellow. Then, the girls all talk to each other. Miyuki says that she found out that her true ultra-happy is helping others; Emily mentions that they did a lot today, such as defeating Ulric, bringing Euphoria closer to revival, and finding her ultimate happiest happiness (but she doesn’t tell them what it is). Then, the entire city powers up the holiday lights, and the girls all admire its beauty. In the sub, there are no sounds but for an insert song called "The Best Smile". It’s an upbeat, fun song performed by the voice actresses of Miyuki, Akane, Yayoi, Nao, and Reika. According to this wiki, it also appears in the final episode, so we’ve got that to look forward to! In the dub, there is no special insert song. Instead, the girls gasp at the pretty lights. Miyuki/Emily gets an inner monologue; Miyuki’s starts during a flashback to her old friend, and Emily’s starts a bit before that, when Emily is staring at the scenery. Miyuki says her name, that she loves happy things, and that a bright future awaits her if she shares it with her friends. Emily says that the only thing more she could want is to find her old friend and thank her for everything. Overall: This was a great episode! Sure, I’m a little upset that it’s stealing from and overshadowing the movie, but it was wonderful seeing another side of Miyuki/Emily and how she grew into the person she is today. The problem I have with pink Cures is that a lot of them are the same: friendly, energetic, protective, brave, and generally not the sharpest tool in the shed. I feel that Miyuki/Emily’s past differentiates her from her pink sisters at least a little bit. Of course, this episode wasn’t going to reach the heights of 43->35; the confrontation between Joker/Rascal and Beauty/Breeze was simply too awesome. But seeing the journey from shy, solitary Miyuki/Emily to the Miyuki/Emily who values friendship above all else was rewarding, and the fight and attack were cool, too. The only thing the dub messed up on was Happy/Lucky’s new attack. Shining =/= dark. A few notes: according to this wiki, Miyuki’s grandmother is named Hoshizora Tae, and the creators referred to Miyuki’s old friend as “Smile-chan” or the “girl in the forest”. It’s a shame that we never found out more about Smile-chan. My theory was that she was the Royale Queen/Euphoria in disguise, but to my best guess, she’s never mentioned again. Speaking of last appearances, say goodbye to the Hyper Akanbe/Twilight Buffoon. You’ll never see it again. 'Next episode: 'The climax begins! Joker/Rascal finds the Miracle Jewel and powers up the other three villains! Category:Blog posts